


Coughing up blood

by Blosom2063



Series: Bad things Happen (Legend of the Pure Hearts) [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Mario Galaxy, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blosom2063/pseuds/Blosom2063
Summary: During a daring rescue, Rhion blacks out and comes to, only to see the Demon King has escaped and now must face him.
Series: Bad things Happen (Legend of the Pure Hearts) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868410
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	Coughing up blood

Rhion groaned getting up shakily. She looked around to see the battles still raging on. But the shaking from the earth, that didn’t feel like an earthquake. She glanced over hearing someone approach.

Sonic rushed over to her and helped her up. “You doing alright?” He asked.  
“Yea...I’m fine but what happened?” She asked, brushing herself off. He sighed glancing around the battlefield.

“I don’t know. The others seem fine but…” He pointed down in the spiral where Rosalina was unconscious over Midna’s body. However, that wasn’t what Rhion was worried about. In the center of it, where Girahim once stood over the seal of his master, was nothing more than bits and pieces of stone.

“Son of a bitch,” She muttered.   
“We think he went back through the portal. The others have this handled but Knuckles rushed in. I-I’m not sure if he can take whatever Girahim was trying to summon head on.”

“So let’s go get him,” She spoke with such confidence and determination, intending to stop whatever it was, though she had a terrible feeling she knew…

“Where could he be?” Sonic asked looking around. Rhion held up her hand and counted down from three before seeing a large plume of fire.  
“There he is,” She said. He snickered before running in that direction, hopping Knuckles had it handled…

Knuckles did not have it handled when they got there. He was on the ground, after trying to fight the towering demon off all by himself. The demon had black skin, fire hair and deep orange eyes. He stepped closer to the echidna on the ground.

“This was the best your kind had to offer?” He asked, smirking just a tad. “Admirable to be sure, but nothing else.” Knuckles snickered, coughing up some blood.  
“You think I’m the best we have to offer? I’m flattered sure, but there’s someone else.” 

The demon turned around just in time to reflect an attack from Rhion. Despite having two swords, he overpowered and threw her to the ground. He pinned her to the ground by her chest, using his foot to keep her in place. He let out a soft and deep chuckle  
“You have a similar aura to those heroes who fought me in the past, yet you’re still weak. You have much to learn.” He glanced back and threw Sonic back with an unknown power, making him land next to Knuckles. His back hit the tree hard, knocking the wind out of him, before sliding down. 

The demon chuckled deeply. “Now who shall I kill first? The strong fire powerhouse? The speedy hedgehog? Or the special girl who fought so hard? So many choices.”

“How about no one,” Rosalina’s voice cut out from the forest. He sighed turning towards her, shaking his head. She seemed to hold no weapon, glaring at him harshly. He let out a chuckle at her efforts.

“They just keep coming don’t they?” He glanced down at her before smirking. “Let’s make this a quick one.” He ran towards her at an amazing speed before plunging his black sword into her chest. 

Rose gasped as he did so, coughing up spurts of blood as she fell to her knees. Blood remained on her lips and chin as she laid there. Demies smirked and turned away from her, walking towards her screaming companions, before a bright light stopped him.

He turned back towards Rose who was now glowing brightly. She rose to her feet again chuckling, whipping the blood from her chin.

“Demise, king of Demons, you caused so much pain and suffering to others. You destroyed an entire race of peaceful monsters, sent Hylia and the humans towards the sky. You must be judged.” He growled at her.

“Who...who are you to judge me?! Who are you to live my attack!” She chuckled softly, outstretching her arm.

“My name is Rosalina Seiun. I am the immortal Protector of the Cosmos, Mother of Luma’s…” She opened her raised hand, before a blade formed. A purple and white blade, with a star at the tip. The handle looked to be made of wings, and a moon keychain off it. “You may also call me Master Rosalina, for I am one of the last Keyblade Masters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rose is a badass alert! Again this is all tying into my Legend of the Pure Hearts story. Also you can see what I am doing over on my Tumblr Blosoms-writing-blog.


End file.
